Poisons
Summary Poisons allow Rogues to coat their weapons in various poisons which can cause instant damage, damage over time, or even reduce an enemy's movement and/or casting speed. Once poison is applied to a weapon, it will last for 30 minutes or until its charges are used up. The number of charges varies by the level of the poison used; higher level poisons generally have more charges but will still last a maximum of 30 minutes. Poisons do not stack with other weapon effects such as Blacksmiths' sharpening or weight stones, or Alchemys' oils. Only one such weapon effect can be active at a time. Rogue Talents can be used to enhance the effectiveness of poisons; there is also a set bonus on Bloodfang armor that increases your chance to apply poison. Ingredients for poisons can be purchased at Shady Dealers or reagent vendors. They can also be found in junkboxes obtained through Pickpocketing various mobs. Some components may also be gathered with Herbalism. Poisons do not count towards your two-profession limit, despite the fact that it behaves much like a profession does. Faster weapons (i.e. daggers) will proc poisons more often. This is unlike "Chance on Hit" effects that many magical weapons are imbued with. Gaining the Poisons Skill At level 20, rogues are able to begin a quest chain which ends with the acquisition of the Poisons skill. The exact quests depend on the rogue's faction. For Alliance, go to the Old Town in Stormwind. The quest is available at SI-7 headquarters. The quest takes place in a tower on the southern border of Westfall near Stranglethorn Vale, along the river. Walkthrough For Horde, go to the Cleft of Shadow in Orgrimmar. The Horde quest chain is difficult to complete solo at level 20, but two level 20 characters or a solo rogue around level 23 should be able to complete it. The initial quest and its followup take place in a tower in the northeast corner of the Barrens. When the quest objectives are completed, the rogue will be poisoned with a very slow-acting poison debuff. After turning in the quest at the Cleft of Shadow, the rogue travels to Tarren Mill in the Hillsbrad Foothills, where they will be cured of the poison debuff (though the poison is easily curable through a variety of other means as well) and gain the Poisons skill. Poisons Poisons are considered a temporary weapon Enhancement. These are the items that is produced by the Poison skill «'''along with the level required»''': ; Crippling Poison «20, 50» : Snares the enemy, reducing their movement speed. ; Mind-Numbing Poison «24, 38, 52» : Increases the casting time of the enemy's spells. ; Instant Poison «20, 28, 36, 44, 52, 60, 68» : Inflicts damage on the enemy immediately. ; Deadly Poison «30, 38, 46, 54, 60 (Book), 62, 70» : Adds a DoT (damage-over-time) effect to the enemy. Can stack up to five times. ; Wound Poison «32, 40, 48, 56, 64» : Deals damage and reduces the strength of healing effects on the enemy for a period of time. Can stack up to five times. ; Anesthetic Poison «68» : New Poison introduced with The Burning Crusade, deals slightly less damage than Instant Poison, but causes no threat. ; Blinding Powder «34» : A reagent for the Blind skill. Category:Professions Category:Poisons